É Hoje!
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: Essa fic é um presente pra minha miga Araujo-san. Saga e Kanon estão de aniversário, mas ao que parece ninguém lembra da disso... one-shot não yaoi. tá melhor que o resumo...


É hoje! (foi há 5 dias)

Essa fic é uma homenagem ao Saga e o Kanon lindus q fizeram niver ontem(há 5 dias)!

Dedico essa fic p/ a Araujo-san q fez niver ontem! PARABÉNS MIGA!

Resumo: é dia 30 de maio. Saga e Kanon vão fazer aniversário de 30 anos e todos resolvem fazer uma festa surpresa, mas pra isso vão Ter q convencer a Bruxaori a liberar uma graninha... one-shot sem yaoi...

Amanhece no santuário... é apenas mais uma Segunda-feira como as outras... Saga se levanta e vai tomar um banho para depois ir comer algo antes de treinar...

Ao sair Saga nem olha o calendário, apenas pensa na bronca q seu irmão vai levar por não acordar na hora para treinar... isso sempre acontecia...

Saga vai subindo as escadas, mas não encontra uma única alma viva nas 12 casas...

Saga: será que me atrasei e todos já estão lá tomando café? Mas ainda devem ser 6 horas...

Chegando no refeitório, não encontra ninguém...e as mesas limpas se mostram como sinal de que ninguém foi até ali tomar café...

Saga: Ué? Cadê todo mundo?

Nana: ah saga! Até que enfim alguém veio tomar café!

Nana era uma senhora de idade que havia cuidado dos cavaleiros de ouro quando estes eram pequenos e haviam recém chegado no santuário... tinha um carinho a mais com Saga, que considerava um filho (não que não considerasse os outros como seus filhos mas Saga era especial pra ela...)

Saga: mas eu não encontrei ninguém nas 12 casas... é estranho... nem mesmo os mais certinhos do santuário estão aqui... (refere-se a Shaka, Mu, Kamus e Aioros)

Nana: pois é... eles são sempre os primeiros a chegar... aliás Saga você sabe que dia é hoje?

Saga: Segunda-feira?

Nana: não hoje é dia trin... uma mão tapa a sua boca impedindo-a de dizer o resto

Miro: Nana queria estou morrendo de fome... não faz pra mim umas torradas daquelas que só você sabe fazer? sorrisão

Nana: mas onde você estava? Eu esperei, esperei e só o Saga veio comer...

Miro: preparas pra mim as torradas? carinha manhosa

Nana: tá bom vou preparar...

Miro: ÊÊÊÊÊÊ!

Os dois vão para a cozinha...

Meia hora antes...

Salão do Grande Mestre:

Mu: gente! Dá pra parar e escutar! Alguém além de mim e do Shaka lembrou que dia é hoje?

Miro: 30 de maio?

Kamus: é o aniversário do Saga e do Kanon...

Carlo: ptz... eu tinha me esquecido...

Shura: a gente vai fazer uma festa?

Mu: essa é a idéia... fazer uma festa surpresa para os 2, mas como o dinheiro tá curto a gnt tem q pedir pra...

Miro: Xíííííííí... pedir pra Bruxaori? Ela não vai dar um tostão furado...

Shaka: bem a intenção é pelo menos tentar por bem...

Carlo: se ela não der eu posso mandar ela pro inferno?

Shura: olha, por mim pode...

Dite: Shurinha, você não era o que se dizia o cavaleiro mais fiel a Atena?

Shura: depois de tudo que ela nos faz passar... decidi ser o cavaleiro menos fiel dela...

Todos: uu'''' é...

Deba: ela já fez de tudo pra ganhar + dinheiro em cima da gente, de tudo mesmo! TT

Aioria: ela vai Ter que dar o dinheiro, certo?

Todos: certo!

E todos se dirigem para o templo de Atena...

Templo de Atena:

Mu: Saori...

Bruxaori: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Mu: Saori...

Bruxaori: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Mu: Saori... Saori... ACORDA SUA VACA PREGUIÇOSA! ÒÓ

Bruxaori: Quê? Como? Onde? Por quê? Cadê o meu dinheirinho? To sendo atacada! SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Todos: oo''

Bruxaori: Ah são vcs? O q vcs querem atrapalhando o meu sono de beleza? ÒÓ

Mu: é que a gente precisa de dinheiro pra fazer uma festa de aniversário pro Saga e pro Kanon...

Bruxaori: e vcs acham q eu vou dar o meu rico dinheirinho pra isso?

Mu: mas...

Bruxaori: nem + nem – vcs q arranjem de outra forma!

Deba: Saori vc é má

Bruxaori: eu sou, sou sim e daí?

Deba: vc matou o koitado do Saga na batalha das 12 casas, ele tava fikandu bonzinho...

Bruxaori: ele tentou me matar 1º!

Deba: ele tava sendo controlado pelo Ares e vc matou ele! Koitado e nem dinheiro pra uma festa de aniversário vc dá!

Bruxaori: eu já ressuscitei ele de novo... assim eu n tenho nenhum peso na consciência!

Deba: mas na batalha de Hades ele veio p te avisar da armadura...

Bruxaori: de qualquer jeito eu só me matei pq eu n keria passar pela humilhação de cr morta por quem eu mesma matei...

Deba: ele ajudou o Seiya a levar a sua armadura lá no Elíseos...

Bruxaori: eu já disse q trouxe ele de volta...

Deba: revivê-lo uma vez só quando a sua dívida e de duas vezes?

Bruxaori: bem é que...

Deba: e o Kanon?

Bruxaori: o Kanon tentou me matar e manipulou o Possêidon tbm!

Deba: e vc perdoou ele...

Bruxaori: e daí?

Deba: e daí q ele se matou de tanto lutar por você na batalha de Hades e ainda acabou se suicidando só p acabar com o Radamantis...

Bruxaori: ...

Deba: e vc nem pra bancar uma festa pro aniversário deles e...

Bruxaori: tá tá tá! EU PAGO A PORCARIA MAS PARA DE FICAR ME FALANDO ESSAS COISAS!

Na saída:

Kamus: essa não! O Saga acordou!

Miro: não! A Nana conta p ele caso ele não lembre q dia é hj! Eu vou correr pra vr c consigo impedir!

Voltando ao refeitório alguns min depois do q acabamos de ver...

Cozinha do refeitório:

Miro: Nana! Vc ia contar!

Nana: o q? Eu ia felicitá-lo pelo aniversário dele...

Miro: a gnt vai fazer uma festa surpresa, finja que não sabe que dia é hj... o Saga não vai lembrar q hj é o aniversário dele, mas o Kanon não vai esquecer, se o conheço, ele deve ter contado os dias no calendário pra data de hj...

Nana: tá bom não vou falar nada...

Miro: agora... faz as torradas pra mim?

Nana: você não tem jeito... faço... mas espera lá no refeitório e pergunta pro Saga o que ele quer comer...

Miro: tá!

Voltando ao refeitório...

Miro: Saga... a Nana tá perguntando o q vc quer comer...

Saga: não sei, pode ser o que tiver pra ela n tr trabalho...

Kanon: Muito bem aqui estou EU! Alguém sabe que dia é hoje?

Miro: o.Ô segunda-feira?

Saga: dia de treinar...

Kanon: pô até vc Saga? Eu esperava que pelo menos você se lembrasse... hoje é dia trint...

Miro: o papo tá bom mas aí vem a Nana com as minhas torradas... vc ker uma Kanon?

Kanon: keru!

Miro: então pega aí...

Saga: Nana, o q tem que sobrou de ontem?

Nana: ah não! Você vai passar mal depois se ficar comendo comida do dia anterior... eu fiz um prato de cereal com aveia e mel, assim como você gosta! Come!

Saga: tá bom Nana, mas não precisava se incomodar, eu tenho estômago de ferro, não ia ficar doente não...

Meia hora depois...

Campo de treinamento:

Kanon: Shura vc lembra que dia é hoje?

Shura: segunda-feira?

Kanon: puxa será que ninguém lembra mesmo?

Shura: lembrar do quê anta?

Kanon: nada...sai de cabeça baixa

Saga nota o desapontamento do irmão e resolve ir atrás, que se danasse a bronca que ele levaria da Bruxaori que ia descer pra ver como andava o treinamento daqui a pouco, seu irmão é mais importante...

Shura: olhando Saga ir atrás de Kanon eu tenho pena do kanon, ele ficou tão triste...

Aioria: ele vai gostar quando descobrir a verdade... liga não e vem treinar...

Shura: por falar nisso onde foram o Shaka, o Kamus, o Dite e o Carlo?

Aioria: parece que tão lá na casa de gêmeos arrumando tudo pra mais tarde...

Shura: bem então vamos treinar... e começam a treinar um com o outro

Cabo Sunion:

Saga: achei que ia te encontrar aqui...

Kanon: o q vc ker?

Saga: nossa que agressividade! O que aconteceu?

Kanon: nem você lembra, daí é até demais!

Saga: não lembro? o.O

Kanon: de que dia é hoje!

Saga: é que eu não olhei o calendário hoje... deixe-me ver hoje é 30 de maio?

Kanon: isso! e o q tem no dia 30 de maio?

Saga: hmmmmm...

Kanon: é o nosso aniversário pô!

Saga: faz tanto tempo que não comemoro o nosso aniversário que até tinha me esquecido...

Kanon: eu nunca esqueci, esperei tanto esses 15 anos pra comemorar um aniversário com o meu irmão e chega a data e ninguém é capaz de se lembrar nem o meu irmão gêmeo lembrou!

Saga: calma Kanon... não fica assim, nós passamos muito tempo longe dos outros cavaleiros e compreensível que eles tenham esquecido...

Kanon: é q é tão triste... chuf

Saga: ah Kanon, não chora q eu choro junto! chuf

Kanon: buááááááááááá!

Saga: buááááááááááá!

E a tarde passa...

6 horas, escadarias de Touro para Gêmeos:

Kanon: como foi desobedecer a Bruxaori e passar a tarde se lamentando com o seu irmão? Pelo menos foi melhor que treinar, né?

Saga: é...

Kanon: e não vimos nem o Mu, nem o Shaka, nem o Kamus e nem o Dite hoje...

Saga: será que a Bruxaori inventou alguma outra forma de explorar eles?

Kanon: sei lá, mas eles não devem ter lembrado mesmo...

Saga: ué? Desde quando a luz da nossa casa está acesa? Você deixou ela acesa ao sair?

Kanon: não...

Os dois chegam até a entrada da casa de gêmeos...

Saga: ué? Mas tava acesa... será que foi impressão minha?

As luzes se acendem!

Todos: SURPRESA!

Kanon: então vcs não esqueceram olhos marejados

Saga: por isso que hoje vocês quatro não foram lá treinar...

Mu: quisemos fazer uma surpresa, por isso vcs não podiam saber que sabíamos que dia é hoje!

Kanon: é o melhor aniversário da minha vidinha infeliz!

Nana: deixa disso menino! Vc sabe q a sua vida agora é muito mais feliz que a de muitas pessoas que não sofreram tanto em batalhas como vocês! Vocês dois são muito felizardos pelo destino que tem!

Kanon: então... se a festa é nossa, vamos aproveitar! puxa Saga

E assim termina um dia que começou triste e terminou feliz!

Nha... eu tentei postar ontem + sem internet é difícil... aí tive q pedir p a Araujo-san postar p mim... é uma homenag q espero estar a autura dos lindérriomos gêmeos dos cavaleiros...

PARABÉNS POR ONTEM ARAUJO-SAN!

Eu juro q te dou o seu presente até a próxima aula de desenho...


End file.
